<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does your heart make the same sound as mine? by moonbeanm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459719">does your heart make the same sound as mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm'>moonbeanm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bastille (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Lots of cuddles, M/M, week off in some cabin somewhere in Scotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Dan taking a week off in some cabin in Scotland and just relaxing from the outside world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>does your heart make the same sound as mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/gifts">heartbreakordeath</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/gifts">groundopenwide</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cabin fic no one really knew we needed, but here it is i guess? </p>
<p>this one is specifically for @groundopenwide and @heartbreakordeath because they in fact did listen to me whine about this idea, for what feels like ages by now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Dan did when their week off from touring—and making an album and honestly doing anything work related—was announced and confirmed, was he booked that one cabin somewhere in Scotland he had saved as a bookmark what feels like ages ago by now. Of course he did tell Kyle that he was booking it. They had talked about going somewhere outside the city and away from everyone for a bit so they could just relax. Between stressful months of touring and not being able to be with each other that much compared to when they are at their home with all their plants and the comfort of their own bed, it had gotten really stressful for both of them.  </p>
<p>They were currently still in the studio doing finishing touches on some songs they were putting out in the near future. It was already dark outside and the clock on the wall was showing 7:49PM, which to be honest was late even for them to be in the studio making music. </p>
<p>Mark was trying to communicate some idea to them, but Dan was trying his hardest not to close his eyes and nap right there on the couch he and Kyle were occupying. Dan tiredly opened his eyes and looked at Kyle who had already given up on the whole being awake thing and was cuddled into Dan’s side, his head snuggled in Dan’s neck. </p>
<p>“I think we should wrap it up for tonight, because you won’t get much from us this late Mark, I’m afraid,” Dan said as quietly as he could as to not disturb Kyle. </p>
<p>Mark just turned around and looked at them softly with a quiet “awe.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing! We can leave it for after you lot come back from your week off.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Mark,” Dan replied softly. </p>
<p>In the next 20 minutes Dan proceeded to gently wake Kyle up, which went as expected with a lot of whining involved. They packed all their stuff from the studio and some necessities they might need in the cabin, called a cab, and now they were in the back of said cab on their way home. </p>
<p>When they got home it was literally just a matter of minutes when they changed into pjs, did all the necessary things, and jumped into bed to sleep. It really had been a long day, so sleep was the best option here.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their alarm woke them up around 7AM, if Kyle remembered correctly (he had angry stared at the red numbers on his bedside table and proceeded to just ignore it by snuggling deeper into the cocoon of warmth Dan and him had created throughout the night.) </p>
<p>“Mornin’ love,” Kyle said softly into Dan’s neck, which was still all warm from sleep.</p>
<p>“Morning, is it time to get up already?” Dan asked back.</p>
<p>“According to your alarm, yeah - according to me? Not yet, we need more cuddles!” Kyle laughed softly and Dan just smiled at him and cuddled even closer. </p>
<p>And they in fact stayed in bed for another hour. It wasn’t like they needed to catch a train or bus to the cabin since they would be driving up there. All that was left was to pack the car with all the stuff they’d need for a week away from home and then they were on their way to stop for some quick breakfast. </p>
<p>The six hour drive to the cabin wasn’t that bad. They made some stops for food and to stretch their legs and played all kinds of songs and chatted along the way, as you do on a six hour long drive. When they reached the cabin, they settled in, since they had already done a quick grocery store stop to buy all the snacks and food needed so they wouldn’t just die there.   </p>
<p>Once they unpacked everything they brought with them and made some quick food, nap time was in order, simply because they were tired from the drive but also just because they could. They changed into comfortable and warm pairs of sweats and hoodies and piled up into bed, where they cuddled up and fell asleep for a bit. </p>
<p>They woke up an hour later to Dan’s phone ringing, to which he just groaned quietly and picked up the phone call. </p>
<p>“Charles, I told you and everyone if it wasn’t an emergency or a fire you couldn’t call us for anything. Is there an emergency or fire?” Dan asked first thing when picking up said phone call. </p>
<p>And to that Kyle just laughed quietly into Dan’s shoulder. They did talk for a bit and Kyle wasn’t sure if it was a real emergency or Charlie just needed some advice or something but when they were finished Dan just sighed and laid right back into the warm bed. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna go outside and watch the sunset together?” Kyle prompted from his place on the bed.</p>
<p>“Do we have enough blankets to go outside right now?” Dan asked back. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we have that one big blanket from home I packed into the car and we can share it?” <br/><br/>So they did: they put jackets on, made some hot cocoa in their thermo cups, picked up said blanket and went outside. There was a small hill right behind their cabin so they hiked up there to catch the sunset. Once they hiked up they just stood there taking all the beauty in. Kyle was absolutely overwhelmed with all the emotions he was feeling, so he just took a few steps and hugged Dan from behind, putting his head on top of his shoulder and planting a soft kiss to his neck. </p>
<p>“I love you to the moon and back.” Dan said softly when he turned his head to look to Kyle’s eyes. </p>
<p>“And I love you the same amount, if not more.” Kyle replied before kissing him while the sun started to set behind them.      </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>